Music VS Soccer
by KagsRai
Summary: Nande! Miku mengadakan konser MikuPa Live in Tokyo. Sebelum itu Miku punya cerita kalau pernah menemui Inazuma Eleven. Kesan pertama bertemu mereka sungguh tidak 'sreg', lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya? [Discontinued] [Xover] [InaIre/Vocaloid]
1. Chapter 1

**Music VS Soccer by SakukiDevy**

 **"Greeting.. Hai para pembaca! Ini Fic Vocaloid ku yang kedua dan juga Fic Inazuma ke 3!, I hope you liked!"**

 **Warning : TYPO, OOC, ANEH, ABAL, GJ, DLL.**

 **Disclaimer :'Saa nome omae SUKI daro? Yasai juusu Watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta!' Nani? Lagu apaan tuh?! Hm? Mana aku tau! Lagi pula Soccer better then Music. Cakep.. Cerita ini menceritakan tentang perdebatan Music and Soccer.. Siapa yang akan bertahan? Sakuki PROMISE kalian nyesel.**

 **Oke, serius.**

 **Vocaloid and Inazuma belong to the respective owner ^w^**

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

 _ **::Chapter 01 : Party nan desu! ::**_

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Tsuyogatte bakka de nanka_

 _Sonshiteru kigasuru datte sou jan_

 _Ienai you na koto ga shitai no_

 _Anna koto toka_

 _Ya da... Donna koto?"_

Seruan penonton memenuhi ruangan, alunan musik Terdengar jelas, Hatsune Miku penyanyinya. Miku menari diatas panggung nan megah, Kualitas suaranya tak perlu diragukan lagi, Lagu tersebut berjudul Kocchi Muite Baby.

"Ya.. Dan Tsurugi passing ke Tenma, Tenma menerima bolanya, YA! YA! Dan diambil Kazemaru, Kazemaru High pass ke Gouenji, DAN IA SHOOT! YAK, gagal, Tendangan nya ditangkap sang Kipper, Ibuki." Suara para penonton yang gak mau kalah sama komentator amat riuh seolah memenuhi lapangan,

Suara peluit terdengar setelahnya ―pertandingan Raimon pastinya. Kemampuan pemain bolanya tak perlu ditanya dua kali. Kali ini bermain dengan Inazuma Eleven (GO) VS Inazuma Japan (OLD).

 _"Otoko tte baka bakka ne,_

 _Hen na koto ima kangaeta desho?_

 _Kimi tte uso ga tsukenai taipu_

 _Daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok?"_

Miku menyanyi dengan nada riang. Disamping kanan-kirinya, ada Len dan Rin yang ikut tampil, Luka juga ada. Len dan Rin bermain Guitar dan Bass, Sedangkan Luka bermain Drum, Miku melanjutkan nyanyian indahnya. Fans dan para penonton lain, berteriak kata 'Miku' sebagai tanda cinta musiknya.

"Pertandingan ini cukup seru! Bagaimana kita bermain Aggressive? Jadi pemain Offensive juga para Defender ikut menyerang!" Tenma Matsukaze mewakili timnya membuat formasi _awas-gue-serang-loe_ , Takuto dan Tsurugi serta yang lain pun setuju.

Para penonton tak sabar menantikan 2nd Half dimulai , dan ―

"PRIIIIITTT!"

Semua langsung menuju ke tempat formasi yang telah ditentukan melalui pembicaraan taktik tadi. Mereka membuat formasi _Offensive_.

 _"Joujoushakuryou no yochi nashi,_

 _Marude ohanashi ni naranai wa (Yeah)_

 _Soudai na roman kataru mae ni_

 _Genjou bunseki dekiteru?_

 _Aa! Kimi tte donkan_

 _Nee.._

 _Chanto kocchi muite Baby!_

 _No nante iwasenai wa_

 _Honki moodo nanda kara_

 _Omowazu mitorechau purupuru kuchibiru de_

 _Kimi o toriko ni suru no_

 _Kyou koso shoubu nandesu! (Ah!)_

 _(Come on Baby! Ah! ~)"_ Tak hentinya para fans berteriak, Mungkin hal itu mulai membuat Miku merasa terganggu karena suaranya hampir kalah. Tak terasa, konser sebentar lagi selesai, Len dan Rin terlihat letih memainkan Guitar dan bass nya, Luka juga tampaknya telah lelah. Ya, gimana gak capek..udah tiga jam nonstop. Tukang urut mana tukang urut...

 _"Nee.._

 _Motto kocchi muite Baby!_

 _Nandomo iwasenaide_

 _Watashi mou shiranainda kara_

 _Omowazu kamacchaitakunaru you na no mo_

 _Ii kana?_

 _Etto ima no wa nashi nashi_

 _Nani yo mou monku anno (Yeah!)"_

Tepuk tangan yang meriah menandai penghujung konser, Miku dan kawannya pun menuju _Vocal Room_ sebagai ruang istirahat mereka di belakang panggung, Len lalu memulai topik pembicaraan

"Nee... aku lelah sekali.." Ucapnya sambil mengusap wajahnya menggunakan tangan.

"Len jangan kira hanya kau. Apa lagi aku.. beryanyi terus" Miku menyahut Len dengan sedikit kesal, pun Rin dan Luka entah bagaimana ;terkapar bagai ikan terdampar di tepi _grand canyon_ ―oke mulai ngawur..

"Kuso! Hari ini kita juga tak akan digaji!" Teriakan ngenes Rin membuat semua entitas warna warni mengalihkan atensi kepadanya, Memang hari ini mereka tak digaji tanpa alasan pasti. Kabarnya sih, kurs _dollar_ naik.

"Dan GOOLL~~~ IE Go mencetak Gol !"

Semua bersorak riang ketika IE berhasil mencetak gol. Tenma dan yang lain pun menghampiri Tsurugi,

"Itte! Kita mencetak gol!" Semua mengangguk pelan seraya mengusap keringat di jidat dengan tangan. Permainan akhirnya usai, disaat itu semua pengunjung berangsur pulang, Suasana mulai sepi.

"Ometedou!" Datang tak diundang pulang tak diantar; Aoi, Midori, dan Akane menyapa mereka dengan kata "Selamat!" ,semua tersenyum puas karena IE GO yang menang. Para anggota Inazuma Japan OLD sudah pulang sepertinya, Mungkin ada urusan penting. Menjelang malam, para Inazuma Eleven sepakat ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar entah kemana.

"Senbonzakura, yoru ni magire~ kimi no koe mo todokanai yo.. huh.. ini lirik yang harus aku pelajari!" Keluh Miku frustrasi. Semua yang mendengarnya bengong. Entah menatap Miku atau karena efek kelelahan tadi jadi gak konek.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para Vocaloid pulang dan sepakat mengadakan konferensi meja bundar dadakan; sebelum pulang mereka mau jalan-jalan santai ada san― _ehem_.

"Bagaimana dengan pertandingan besok?" Tanya Kariya duluan. Tenma mengeluh tak tahu ketika membalikkan badan, dan Tsurugi yang menjawab kemudian. Kariya hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Ya... Mungkin, kita akan menang."

Miku membalikkan tubuhnya seraya berjalan ke arah berlawanan, Miku mulai menghafalkan lagu yang akan ia tampilkan. Rin, Len, dan Luka, juga ikut menghafal bagian mereka; lagu apa yang akan mereka tampilkan sebagai tambahan nanti.

 _"Kimi no kage wo terashite (Light Song)_

 _Kimi no sugata sagasu no (Light Song)_ "

Tapi, tidak lama kemudian,

 _ **BUUUGGGHHH**_

"Ittai! Ittai! Ittai!" / "Aduh sakit!"

Terlihat sosok Miku dan Tenma terjatuh dramatis, faktor tak kesengajaan saling bertubrukan satu sama lain di suatu belokan Jalan Kenangan. Miku mulai bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya guna menghilangkan debu, sedang Tenma langsung diberi pertolongan pertama oleh Tsurugi dan Takuto, sontak saja Miku marah-marah.

"Hei! Lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan! Matamu dipakai dong!" _Teal_ bersuara. Tenma sebenarnya hendak meminta maaf, tapi kawannya mendadak durhaka dengan menciptakan api peperangan.

"Jalan tuh dimana-mana pakai kaki!" Takuto dan Kirino gak mau kalah nyolot.

"Hah? Kau mau menentangku yang kece ini?!" Miku tambah dongkol.

"Memangnya kau siapa?! Anaknya Shinzo Abe?!" Tanya Tsurugi dan Kusaka yang masih tersulut. _Wait_ , ini kenapa nyampe perdana menteri?

Miku mendecih. Sembari mengibaskan rambut, "Cewek paling bohay sejagat, Hatsune Miku!"

Hening.

Krik.

Krik.

Jangkrik numpang eksis ,sementara para IE hanya memiringkan kepalanya ―gak mudeng ini _joke_ garing macam apa, Kagamine'st dan Luka hanya melongo kala mendengar IE tak tau siapa Miku. Serius tuh? Miku aja gak tahu. Berarti kolaborasi jeruk-pisang-tuna reputasinya malah kaya butiran debu, dong?

 _Sakitnya tuh disini, di dalam hatiku._

"Dan... Kami ini Inazuma Eleven GO! Yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang!" Seru Shindou Takuto dengan pose kerennya.

Krik.

Krik.

Mau sate?

Numpang lewat lagi kawanan jangkrik. Lumayan dapat _job_ walau cuma jadi _backsound_ temporari. Para Vocaloid kini yang gantian memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Membatin dalam hati jika sesungguhnya mereka gak tau Inazuma Eleven. Beberapa saat kemudian, para Vocaloid meninggalkan mereka, Para IE juga begitu.

 _ **Kediaman para Vocaloid...**_

Disini semua sedang bersantai mendengarkan lagu, sedangkan Miku masih marah-marah soal tadi, ―masa mereka tidak tahu Hatsune Miku? Heloh. Kudet amat. Lu hidup di era apa? Jaman Edo? _Please_ , deh! Ini jaman modern! Dimana-mana bahas Miku! Di Amerika, di Tiongkok, apalagi seantero Jepang! Miku yang femes ini pada gak tahu?

― _ngaca dong, mbak. Situ juga kudet gak tahu popularitas IE._

Hal itu yang selalu Miku pertanyakan pada nurani bahkan pada rumput yang bergoyang _caesar_. Para temannya hanya bisa menghela nafas mengingat tentang kejadian tadi, Len lantas turut memberi Informasi tentang Inazuma Eleven kepada Miku.

"Hei tahu ,tidak? Inazuma Eleven disebut-sebut sebagai pemain bola terkenal di Jepang, popularitasnya kudengar lebih terkenal dari Hatsune Miku.." Len kemudian menceritakan panjang lebar, ―sejenak Miku terdiam sambil memasang tampang madesu.

Telak.

 **-BERSAMBUNG..**

 _A/N :_

 **Sakuki** : Raimon Never Been into Indonesia... Saksikan Fiction terbaik yang pernah kudapat #KaryaSendiri.

 **Diana** : Comment?


	2. Chapter 2

**Music VS Soccer 2 by SakukiDevy**

 **Author: Author beterima kasih dengan kalian yang Fav and Follow. Tidak sangka akan menjadi begitu, Oh-Ya! Chapter ke-2 ini akan Author bikin panjang! Dan juga bagi para pembaca yang belum tau tentang Fic terbaru Author, lihat** **UnRavel GAME from Undiscovered.** **–Sekian Sakuki**

 **Summary: Miku pingsan dengerin kata Len, semuanya cengo juga dengerin kata Len. Miku udah sempoyong duluan dengan beritanya, tapi pas Len baca Halaman bawah.. Miku kembali semula, Kenapa? Liat selanjutnya.**

 **Chapter 2: Kagamine Len VS Tsurugi Kyousuke (Konser)**

* * *

"APA! Ti-tidak mungkin! Ukh..." Miku berteriak dengan kencang dengerin berita Len, Rin dan Luka udah cengo duluan. Seketika Miku langsung pingsan, semua tambah Khawatir tentang Miku pingsan dan berita tak menyenangkan

"Tunggu dulu... MIKU! ADA BERITA BAGUS" Len berkata lagi, Miku yang tadi pingsan jiwanya terkumpul setengah

"Disini dinyatakan! ' _Hatsune Miku menjadi populer dengan Miku EXPO. Inazuma Eleven terkalahkan dengan suaranya yang indah. Hatsune Miku 5 Kali lipat juta Fans dari pada IE, bagaimana nasib IE GO?'_ Yes! Kita lebih terkenal dari pada Inazuma apa tau!." Len bersemangat, semuanya senang mendengar kabar tadi, Miku juga udah nari-nari yang tadinya pingsan entah kenapa.

 **Ditempat Inazuma Eleven**

"MAMPUS KAU! KITA LEBIH TERKENAL!" Ibuki saking senengnya teriak dengan kencang, para anggota juga puas tentang IE lebih terkenal dari pada Hatsune Miku. Tsurugi berangkat dari tempat duduk dan berjalan kearah Manabe yang sedang mencari berita Hatsune Miku

"Senang apanya.. disini dikatakan ' _Hatsune Miku menjadi populer dengan Miku EXPO. Inazuma Eleven terkalahkan dengan suaranya yang indah. Hatsune Miku 5 Kali lipat juta Fans dari pada IE, bagaimana nasib IE GO?'_ Harusnya mereka yang senang," Sempat hening sejenak,

"APUUUUAAAAA!" Tsurugi kupingnya udah kelenger dengerin temannya teriak macam apa tau.

"Disini juga dikatakan ' _Miku EXPO Live Again! Tokyo akan menjadi pusat konser Miku yang diselenggarakan besok, Tiket dimurahkan! Jangan sampai ketinggalan!'_ Kita harus punya tiket itu.. untuk melihat dia," Tsurugi lanjut bicara, semua mengangguk dan mereka akan beli tiket Miku EXPO Live Again!.

 **Besok Hari Kemudian**

"Miku-Chan! Kata Meiko-Senpai acara kita jam 3 Sore," Rin mengasih tau Miku untuk bersiap-siap menantikan konser Live in Tokyo. Miku mengangguk dan mulai menghafalkan lagu yang ia tampilkan

"Rin! Bagaimana kalau **Colorful X Melody** baju nya ini" kini Miku memperliat baju yang nanti akan dipakai, Rin mengangguk dan mulai memperbaguskan vocal suara nya. Semua tampak sibuk untuk acara Miku Live in Tokyo, Len yang sedang membersihkan Guitarnya, Rin yang sedang memperhalus Vocal suara (?) Miku yang tengah milih baju, Luka? Biasa dia mah, Nyisir rambut panjangnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, para Vocaloid sudah selesai dengan latihan nyanyi, sekarang memilih baju yang tepat, Miku yang dari tadi udah nyari baju buat tampil udah kelar urusannya.

"Jadi ini panggung yang kita akan tampil?," Miku menanyakan kepada **Staff,** para Staff mengangguk

 **Tempat Inazuma Eleven berdiskusi**

"Ekhm. Jadi gini rencananya, Kita nonton konsernya sampai habis terus kita ketemu ama Hatsune Miku tentang kepopuleran kita menurun!"

"YA!" Para anggota IE udah ngerencanain tentang pedemoan penurunan kepopuleran (Sungguh bodoh mereka) *Dikeroyokkin bareng2* Ampun!

 **Jam 14:30**

Para anggota IE udah sumringan duluan tentang kehadiran mereka dikonser Miku, mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi kalau Miku melihat ini, kemungkinan besar adu jotos *Ditonjok IE*Oke-ok.. nggak bakalan adu jotos, palingan adu **SmackDown** *DiSmackDown IE*. **Back to the Fic!.**

Semuanya menaikki Bus Pariwisata Raimon, mereka menuju kepusat Tokyo. *Besh*

"Kita sudah sampai di Tokyo Hall !" Semuanya tambah sumringan kehadiran mereka ditempat Konser Miku. Semuanya berjalan ke Tokyo **Gate,** Eits! Belum sampai mereka membuka pintu Konser udah ditilang satpam

"Konser belum dimulai harap tunggu." Semuanya kecewa tentang kata Satpam, Shindou nggak mau kalah dengan katanya

"Kami diundang dengan Hatsune Miku! Jadi boleh dong kalau masuk duluan!" Semuanya ngeliat Shindou sambil cengo, mereka pikir bareng 'Lah bukannya kita kagak diundang?!,'

Shindou udah beri tanda ditangannya biar masuk kedalem, semuanya ber-ooh panjang. Sang Satpam nggak mau kalah juga dan akhirnya Pak Satpam memasang muka menyeringai

"Kalau gitu saia panggil Nona Hatsune, sebentar" Pak Satpam pergi kedalem sambil memanggil Miku

"Nona? Nona apanya! Dia nggak **Roya** l juga!" Tsurugi timpal balik

"Kau menghina atau memuji?" Terdengar suara yang cukup kenal bagi IE, suara yang terdengar pertama kali mereka bertemu dengan berjatuhan *Dijatuhin IE dan Vocaloid*

"Tunggu.. Kau-!" Belum sempat Tsurugi berkata, dipotong ama Miku

"Hatsune Miku yang sama sekali tidak mengundang mu," Shindou mulai ketakutan dengan katanya, yang lain nelen ludah

"Tapi kau masih tetap masuk kekonser besar ku, Pak buat kursi VIP untuk mereka. Akan kutujukkan suara indah ku" Miku terpolosok sombong, yang lain udah menggeram, Pak Satpam mematuhi perintahnya.

"Ikuti aku" Semua mengikuti Satpam tersebut, dan sampailah tempat duduk VIP. Kursinya saja beda sama yang lain, VIP paling depan dan belakangnya adalah tempat Staff yang akan mengatur lampu dan semacamnya, para IE ternga-nga tentang VIP, mereka udah jatuh ketangan Miku yang akan menampilkan diri nya.

" . Baiklah semuanya! Harap duduk ditempat masing-masing!" Terdengar suara seseorang memerintah semuanya untuk duduk ditempat masing-masing, tampaknya semua sudah datang dan mengambil tempat duduk berebuttan, terlihat konser ini konser megah yang diselenggarakan di Tokyo, penontonnya aja udah ratusan lebih. *DEP* Seketika lampu dimatikan, semuanya bersorak nama Miku, para IE tampak bingung dengan Fans nya

"Cih, norak amat.." Matatagi udah bosen dengan tidak kemunculan sosok mahluk astral *Digotong para pembaca* maksudnya, kemunculan Miku.

" **Kore ha boku no shinka no katei no ichi PAGE me desu...!"** Miku sedkit-dikit mulai menampakkan dirinya, para penonton teriak dengan kencang, IE? Mereka belongo ngeliat panggungnya keluar api

" **Dakishimetai kara nihon ashi de aruku, Hitorijya samishii kara kimi to ikisuru yo..!**

 **Nee Mama, boku suki na hito ga dekitanda "Omedetou"..!"** Miku menari sambil menyanyikan lagunya, semua Fans udah sumringan kebahagiaan, IE lama-lama tertarik dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Miku, rasanya nyampe dihati (?) Miku mulai menari dengan lincah diiringan nada Lagu dari Band Vocaloid. Lagu nya diteruskan sampai akhir, Fans nya sangat bersemangat mendengar suara Miku,

" **Boku ga haku kotoba sutte ikitaete..."** Miku menghabiskan lagunya, semua bertepuk tangan, IE sudah mulai menghargai nyanyian Miku

"Hadirin semuanya! Hatsune Miku disini!" Miku memulai pembicaraan kepada Fans dan penonton, semua bersorak dengan kencang menjawab Miku

"Kita mendapat Tamu!..., Namanya.. Inazuma Eleven GO!" *DEG* IE udah mulai keringet dingin, mereka tidak ingin mendengar kata selanjutnya

"Mereka mengaku-ngaku sebagai yang terkenal sayangnya sudah direbut ku..!" Fans nya nggak karuan bersorak kencang, IE udah mulai memanas

"Memangnya kami tidak bisa nyanyi apa!" *DEG* Para anggota menengok sumber suara dan ternyata itu Tenma Matsukaze (nyalinya besar amat)

"HOO... Kalau gitu adu battle, siapa suaranya paling bagus? Rin, Len, dan Luka! Ayo kita akhiri!"

Miku memanggil temannya, Tenma meminta Tsurugi, Shindou, dan... DUH Siapa lagi! Ternyata hanya mereka bertiga yang bisa nyanyi, yang lain? FALES... *Digampar IE*, penonton mulai tertarik tentang perdebatttan Miku dan Tenma, siapa yang akan menang suara Vocalnya? Partinya Miku lah... .

"Silahkan kalian duluan IE" Miku menekan kata IE, Tenma dan yang lain udah geregettan  
"Sebenarnya kita ini pengen demo atau ikut konser, huuh.." Sakura mengeluh sama temannya yang aneh, semuanya masih tetap fokus

"Iya juga sih, lagian si Tenma kenapa make adu duet ama penyanyi terkenal?" Shinsuke ngejawab keluhan Sakura yang sama-sama mengeluh

 **.**

"Adu duet Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin Len VS Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Shindou Takuto!" Kali ini bukan Miku yang ngomong melainkan temannya Megurine Luka

"Baiklah semuanya! Saya Luka, cewek tercantik #Plak! Dan sekarang kita akan mulai dari.."

Semuanya deg-degan, ngeliat Tenma dan lainnya ngajak ribut ama Hatsune Miku

"Sekarang kita panggil kan! Kagamine Len bin pisang #Plak! Maksudnya Kagamine Len dan Tsurugi Kyousuke!" Luka mulai memberi tahu Len dan Tsurugi harus maju

"WHAT! KENAPA HARUS A-AKU!" Tsurugi panik kalau dia nggak tau harus nyanyi apa

"Udah lu nyanyi _Amazing Grace_ aja" Usul Shindou, semua terbelalak mendengar kata Shindou

"GUE BUKAN BULE, BAHLUL!" Tsurugi marah-marahin Shindou gegara ngusulin nyanyi lagu bule

"Ayo Len-Sandan Kyousuke-San" Luka mulai sekali 'lagi' memanggil mereka kedepan

"Yo! Minna-San! Len-Kun disini!" Para Fans teriak-teriakan dengerin suara Len, Tsurugi nengok ke sumbernya

"Kagamine Len disini!" Sekali lagi Fansnya teriak dengan kencang. Para InaGo Sweat drop, Len mengulangi kata-katanya. Tsurugi mulai panik, ia nggak tau harus nyanyi apa, masa opening theme Inazuma Go?, ngaca aja.

"YO-YO!. Vocal Music Battle BEGIN!" Luka memulai pertandingan, Len mulai meng-dahuli Tsurugi

 **.**

"Aku persembahkan! _Fire Flower!_ " Ruangan mulai digelapkan, lampu mulai mewarnai panggung, Lama-lama Len mulai menggerak 'kan tubuhnya dan..

" **Saisho kara kimi o suki de irarete yokatte" Natte.**

 **Sora ni utaunda**

 **Tsumekonda yume o uchiageru basho**

 **Sagashimete kono machi kara deta** " Nyanyian Len mulai merasuki para penonton, Tsurugi nggak mau kalah juga. Tapi ia nyanyi apa?, dan.. dia ingat harus nyanyi apa

"Aku akan persembahkan _Onaji Yume Wo Miteru_ " Len meremahkan suaranya,

"Mungkin ini lagu duet, antara Yuuichi-Nii dan aku. Tetap ini lagu terbaik ku," Semuanya mulai mencerna kata-kata Tsurugi

" **Zutto issho ni hashitteta hitotsu no BOORU oikakete**

 **Akimosezu sore wa shiawase na kikou de**

 **Ima mo kokoro no mannaka ni atataka na hikari wo todokete wa**

 **Atarashii chikara wo kureteiru** " Semuanya nga-nga ngeliat suara (Fales #PLAK!) indah dari Tsurugi Kyousuke, Tenma dan Shindou nggak percaya kalau nih bocah bisa nyanyi.

 **.**

"Waahh! Suaranya lebih bagus dari Len! Tapi tetap saja! Fire Flower milik Len terbaik!"

"Nggak ah! Kayaknya pemuda (Jelek #PLAK!) tampan itu lebih keren! Aku jadi Fans nya aja ah!"

"Nggak! Len lebih keren!"  
"Kyousuke keren!"

"Len!"

"Kyousuke!"

"LEN!"

"KYOUSUKE!"

 **.**

"Wahh, ternyata kau punya suara bagus juga, tapi aku nggak mau kalah" Len bersikap tegas atas nyanyian Tsurugi, ia mulai melanjutkan nyanyiannya

" **Furueru chakushin dengen o kitta**

 **Moedasu doukasen daremo tomorarenai**

 **Sekai no owari ga ima otozeruta toshitara**

 **Zenbu hopotte futari eien ni issho nanoni ne** " Semua nya mulai mengagumi suara indah Len, Tsurugi ambil balik

" **Shinpai sou na kao wo suru no wa mou owari ni shiyou**

 **Massugu ni, Mae muite**

 **Kitto ikeru sa, Korekara mo**

 **Kyo no, Sora no shita de** " Penonton lama-lama mulai suka dengan vokalis Tsurugi, Len lama-lama udah kesel gara-gara pada bertepuk tangan untuknya

" **Like a Fire Flower**

 **Boku ga kiechawanai you ni**

 **Hinoku chirase yume uchiagare**

" **Saisho kara kimi o suki ni naranakya yokatta" nante uso made tsuite!** " Tsurugi nggak mau kalah dengannya

" **Ano hi futari miteta mirai no tsuzuki e**

 **Nani mo mayowazu ni susumeba i**

 **Donna nagai michinori demo GOORU mezashite**

 **Onaji Yume Wo Miterunda..** " Tenma dan Shindou lama-lama menikmati nyanyian Tsurugi, Len nga-nga lagi, Miku sama Rin udah mulai panas ama mereka, tapi.. tetap saja Miku the best Vocaloid!

 **.**

 **Author skip lagu**

 **.**

" **Umare mo sodachi mo**

 **BARABARA na bokura**

 **Sugata mo katachi mo**

 **Sorezore na bokura** " Len mulai dengan nenperhalus suaranya, penonton melambaikan tangan ke kamera (?), maksudnya melambaikan tangan diatas. IE juga nggak mau kalah sama Vocaloid, Luka melihat kesengitan mereka, dan akhirnya Luka mengakhiri pertandinan ini. XD

"Oke cukup semuanya!. Kita sudah lihat persaingan ini. Siapa kah yang akan menang?" tanya Luka kepada penonton

"INAZZUUUUMMAAAA! STAND UP STAND UP!" Ucap group sebelah sana

"VOOOOOCCALLLOIIIID! MIKU MIKU NI SHITE AGERU!" Sahut Vocaloid Lovers

"Untuk para reders. Please voting antara Tsurugi Kyousuke dan Kagamine Len! PLEASE VOTE FOR YOURE LOVERS! IM WATING!"

.IKLAN.

 **Author Notes! XD harap baca! PENTING!**

Sakuki: Please deh semuanya! Kalian harus Vote siapa yang terbaik! Baru Sakuki lanjutin nih FIC!

 **VOTE LEWAT REVIEW! OR PM!**

 **PILIH NAMA CHARA YANG TERBAIK!**

 **SIAPA YANG AKAN MENANG?**

 **APAKAH**

 **TSURUGI KYOUSUKE YANG MEMBAWA LAGU ONAJI YUME MITERU?**

 **ATAU**

 **KAGAMINE LEN YANG MEMBAWA LAGU FIRE FLOWER?**

 **VOTE PLEASE!**


	3. Kagamine Len VS Tsurugi Kyousuke 2

**Music VS Soccer by SakukiDevy**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Crypton FM dan Yamaha Corporation. Inazuma nggak tau XP, tapi Chara bukan punya Sakuki**

 **Summary: WHAT? Miku mengadakan konser MikuPa live in Tokyo. Sebelum itu, Miku punya cerita kalau pernah menemui Inazuma Eleven. Pertama kali bertemu yang menyedihkan (Apa maksudmu?) PLEASE VOTE REVIEW! /BAD SUMMARY/**

 **Warning!: Perdebattan antara Chara!, OOC, TYPO, dan hal yang lain (Yang_mengerikan)**

 **A/N: Pemenang akan dihitung dalam jumlah Voting! Prepair to read!**

 **Nggak suka?, jangan baca!**

 **NO FLAME**

 **.**

 **Chapter 03: Kagamine Len VS Tsurugi Kyousuke 2.**

 **.**

 **(Basic on Normal POV)**

 **.**

"Oke cukup semuanya!. Kita sudah lihat persaingan ini. Siapa kah yang akan menang?" tanya Luka kepada penonton

"INAZZUUUUMMAAAA! STAND UP STAND UP!" Ucap group sebelah sana

"VOOOOOCCALLLOIIIID! MIKU MIKU NI SHITE AGERU!" Sahut Vocaloid Lovers

"Untuk para readers. Please voting antara Tsurugi Kyousuke dan Kagamine Len! PLEASE VOTE FOR YOURE LOVERS! IM WATING!"

 **.**

"HOHOHO! We back on MikuPa concert in Tokyo!. Saya Megurine Luka tengah membuat acara (Yang buat Miku COEG) persaingan antara Inazuma Eleven VS Vocaloid!." Sang berambut panjang merah jambu tersebut tengah asik dengan penonton nya. Disampingnya tampak Len dan Tsurugi sedang tatap-tatapan antar wajah, bahkan tidak ada satu orang yang berani mengganggunya.

"Oh well. Tadi semuanya sudah liatkan? Len dan Tsurugi bernyanyi? Kira2 siapa yang akan menang?" Tanya Luka dengan penuh harapan (?).

"LLLLEEEEENNNN-CHHHHAAAAN!" Tampak para penonton sangat bersemangat, Luka menghampiri grup Len sebelah sana (Sana mana COEG)

"Siapa nama anda? Kalian penggemar VOCALOID bukan?" Tanya Luka dengan bersemangat, mereka pun jawab satu-satu.

"Nama ku Neko-Chan Flat! Kau bisa panggil aku Neko!" Jawab yang pertama dengan bernama Nekochanflat.

"Nama ku Emichie. Kau bisa panggil ku Emi! Yoroshiku!" Sahut Teman Neko yang bernama Emichie.

"Aku Kuroshi Chalice! Kalian bisa panggil ku Lice atau semacamnya! Arigatou!" Ucap yang ketiga, Lice.

"Minna! Nama ku Panda Dayo!, kalian bisa panggil ku Panda!" dan yang terakhir bernama Panda Dayo. Luka mengangguk dan mengerti nama-nama Fans Len/VOCALOID!

"OK!. Disini kita mendapat Neko, Emi, Lice, dan Panda!. Bagimana tentang komentar mu Len? Dan Author Sakuki-San?!" Teriak Luka make toa Love Is War (Whait! Salah naskah!) maksudnya.. ucap Luka dengan latar berapi-api.

"Arigatou Fans ku! /PLAK/ Ma-Maksudku.. Fans VOCALOID! Review yang banyak biar aku menang!" Ucap Len tergila-gila dengan Fans nya yang aslinya suka VOCALOID doang Len nya kagak.. sebagian yang begitu.

"Author sengaja masukkin Author yang nge review! Dan terima kasih mau Review + Vote Fic ini! Arigatou Gozaimasu!" Sahut sang Author Sakuki dengan senang sekali.

"OK!, mari kita lihat Fans seberang sana!" Ucap Luka seraya pergi ketempat Grup Tsurugi Kyousuke.

"Minna! Bagaimana perasaan anda dengan Inazuma Eleven dengan Character Tsurugi?!" Tanya Luka dengan kepala miring. Semuanya menjawab serempak dengan perasaan yang tulus (?)

"DIAAA ITU KEREEENNNN! WE LOVE INAZUMA!" Sempat saja kuping Luka mau copot.

 **.**

"E.., besar bet suaranya Rin."

"Iya Mik. Yang penting Len harus menang."

"Yoi pake double yu (?)"

 **.**

"Bisakah saia mengetahui nama kalian?"

"BOLEH BANGET!" Satu persatu mulai memperkenalkan diri

"Nama ku Kagayaku Hoshina! Kalian panggil ku Ira saja ya Minna!" Ucap perempuan berambut hijau emerald.

"Ranni Kudo 21!, panggil ku Ranni saja ya para pembaca!" Sahut perempuan disebelah Ira dengan semangat 84 (48 terlalu meinstrim)

"Sakurai Yuichii! Panggil ku Yui! Terima kasih telah menampilkan ku di Fic ini!" Jawab Yui dengan senang sekali, begitu pun yang lain.

"OK!, Bagaimana jawaban mu Tsurugi?! Dan Author Sakuki" Tanya Luka kepada Tsurugi dan Author Sakuki lagi.

"Arigatou untuk pecinta Inazuma. Kami dari Raimon sangat berterimakasih.." Sahut Tsurugi dengan agak cool (HOEK /PLAK/) dan Tsundere. Sekarang gantian Author yang menjawab sahutan dari penggemar Inazuma Eleven.

"Ariagtou Gozaimasu!. Terima kasih sudah Vote di Review!" ucap Sakuki.

"EKHM. Kembali lagi dengan saia! Kemungkinan siapa yang menang ya!"

"INAZUMMMAAAAA! / VOCALOIIIIDDDD!" Perdebattan antara fans mulai rusuh, Luka yang berada ditengah grup fans, hampir saja kupingnya kelenger (dibaca:copot).

 **.**

Miku yang tengah melihat Len dan Tsurugi berdebat, rasanya malas mendengar ocehan Luka dan lainya, ia melangkah kan kakinya ke arah KAITO. Tampak Kaito tengah sibuk dengan You Tube, akhir-akhir ini saat telah dimulai nya concert perdebattan Inazuma dan Vocaloid, ia sendiri asik bermain dengan hp nya.

"Kaito-Senpai! Lagi ngapain tuh.." Tanya Miku sedari iseng, Kaito menatap mukanya yang tersenyum, ia mulai mengaharhakan mukanya ke hp keren- /HOEK *Ditendang*/ milik nya.

"Oh Miku-Chan.., lebih baik kau membantu menyemangati Len dari pada ganggu aku." Jawab nya datar. *JLEB* Hati Miku terasa sakit dan memilukan. Ia mulai jalan ke arah sahabat nya, Rin. Miku berjalan seperti orang mabok.

"Nee? Miku-Nee? Kenapa?" Tanya Rin dengan seribu pertanyaan #What.

"Akhir-akhir ini.., Kaito-Senpai.. sibuk terus ya." Ucap Miku, lirih.

"Jangan khawatir, suatu saat ia menyadari kalau kau suka sama Kai-" Sebelum melanjutkan katanya, Rin sudah mendapat hadiah dari Miku, hadiah spesial. Sebuah tamparan keras.

"WOOOOIII! SELOW DONG!" Sahut Rin dengan mengucapkan kata Slow yang berubah menjadi 'SELOW'.

"AKU NGGAK SUKA SAMA KAITO!" Sahut Miku dengan nada yang kencang, membuat kuping Rin kelenger (?).

 **.**

*TING! LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER!* Hp Luka berdering sebentar dan menandakan ia dapat SMS baru, ia mengambil hp nya di saku rok (Emang ada? Rok Luka ada sakunya?). ia mengecek hp nya, dan benar, ia mendapat SMS.

"Yang.. menang.., HAH?! Oh-Oke." Ucap Luka seperti orang aneh /PLAK/ yang ngomong sendiri.

" **SEMUANYAAAA! KITA TELAH MENGUMUMKAN YANG MENANG! TERNYATA..."**

Ucap Luka dengan girang, Luka sekarang tahu siapa yang menang. Semuanya yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan nya tertuju dengan Luka, begitu pula dengan anggota Inazuma and Vocaloid.

" **PEMENANG NYA ADALAH..."**

Jantung berdegup kencang, keringat dingin membasahi muka, tangan menggenggam baju dengan erat.

" **AYO HITUNG SAMA-SAMA!"**

Luka membuat panggung semakin bergetaran (?). para penonton mula kejang-kejang gegara nggak di umum'in dengan cepat.

 **1**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **3**

 **.**

 **4**

 **.**

 **5**

 **.**

 **6**

 **.**

 **7**

 **.**

 **8**

 **.**

 **9**

 **.**

 **10...**

" **PEMENANG NYA ADALAHHHHHHHH!..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **KAGAMINE LENNNNNNN!"**

" **YEEEEAAAAYY! LEEEENNNN MMMME-MEEENNNAAAAAANNNGG!"**

" **SELAMAT LEN!"**

" **Tsurugi.. Kamu kalah..."**

" **Jangan Khawatir! Shindou Takuto akan membalasnya!"  
"HUUUU! 'Kan sudah kami bilang! Kalau VOCALOID IS'T THE BEST!"**

" **DASAR MANIAK LAGU!"**

" **APA KAU BILANG!"**

" **M.A.N.I.A.K L.A.G.U"**

Ternyata Len yang menang, bagi readers yang mendukung nya, Len pasti senang. Dan readers yang mendukung Tsurugi, walaupun Tsurugi kalah, tetap ia akan menjadi SEED yang keren.

"Baiklah! Selanjutnya adalah! KAGAMINE RIN VS SHINDOU TAKUTO!" Rin sontak terkejut namanya dipanggil, begitu pula dengan Shindou. Len yang tadi happy-happy (?) sekarang tertuju kearah Rin.

"Kita akan tampilkan Rin VS Shindou! Minggu depan!" Ucap Luka dengan girang, oh-ya dari tadi Miku nggak nampak, Author nampak'in dulu wujud nya (?).

"YYYEEEEAAAY! KAMU MENANG LEN! SINI MIKU-NEE KASIH KAMU SWEET NEGI HUG!" Sahut Miku ke Len, tanpa basa-basi, ia memeluk Len hingga mukanya merah.

" cukup.." Ucap nya dengan merona.

"NGGAK MAU!~" Jawab Miku dengan manis.

"GUA NYESEK TO'IL! UUUKKKHHH.." Len udah kejang-kejang di peluk sama Miku hingga nyesek.

"Oh.. maaf.."

"SINI GUA PELUK LAGI AMPE NYESEK" Kata Len dengan membara-bara, ia mulai memeluk Miku dengan sekuat tenaga, Rin yang melihat aksi mereka tertegun.

"Len, itu bukan peluk. Namanya ' _SMACK DOWN'_ " Kata Rin penuh kejujuran. Len yang baru sadar.

" **THANK YOU READERS! BERKAT KALIAN AKU MENANG!"** Ucap Len dengan girang nan cempreng.

" **TUNGGU CHAP BERIKUTNYA YAAAAHHH!"**

" **KALIAN BOLEH VOTE, ATAU MEMINTA RIN-CHAN MAU NYANYI LAGU APA!"**

" **AKU JUGA BOLEH MEMINTA AKU (SHINDOU) HARUS NYANYI APA!"**

" **MINTA NYA DI REVIEW'S YAAAA!"**

" **SALAM SHINDOU"**

" **SALAM RIN-CHAN"**

" **IM WAITING YOURE REVIEW!"**

 **././././.**

 **A/N: Vote nya di Chap berikut nya, jangan di Chap ini.**

 **Author:** Makasih yang udah Vote!, waktunya membalas Review Readers!.

 **Review Chap 01.**

 **Kagayaku Hoshina:** MAKASIH UDAH FAV AND FOLL!. Keren yah? Padahal menurut Devy enggak,gara-gara nggak ada yang Review *Nangis kejer*. Makasih Review nya!.

 **Nekochanflat:** Devy udah lanjut kok (?). Memang sih dua pihak enggak tau satu sama lain. Makasih untuk Review!

 **Panda Dayo:** OKE! Kali ini Lyric nya Devy make Italic, MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW!.

 **Kuroshi Chalice:** Makasih udah Review ya Alice!, Devy awalnya juga ngira Miku Concert di stadium bola milik IE lohh..., Harap baca Chap ini juga ya Lice!.

 **Review Chap 02.**

 **Ranni-kudo21:** Jangan sogok Devy make 5.000 :v, 100 Rb boleh :D /PLAK/. Suka Inazuma ya?, Devy juga suka. Makasih Review nya! Vote buat Shindou juga okeh?. Jangan lupa, kasih Devy ide Shindou nyanyi apa!. Maaf kalau Tsurugi kalah ya.. :'(

 **Kagayaku Hoshina:** Vote buat Shindou juga okeh!, Makasih untuk Review nya Ira!, maaf kalau Tsurugi kalah untuk Chap ini. Ternyata bukan seri, malah Len paling banyak. Jangan lupa, kasih Devy ide Shindou nyanyi apa!

 **Panda Dayo:** Wah ternyata Len yang menang, gimana perasaan Panda?. Vote juga dong buat Rin di Chap berikutnya, suka Fire Flower yah? Devy juga suka. Jangan lupa, kasih Devy ide Rin nyanyi apa okeh?.

 **Kaijouchii:** Ganti nama lagi Emi :3, nanti Devy bikin Romance nya yah (Kalau bisa). Emi shotacon! Sama! *Ditendang*,Wah ternyata sekarang Len menang, bagaimana dengan Chap berikutnya?. Makasih Reviewnya, jangan lupa kasih Devy ide buat Rin nyanyi lagu apa ya Emi!

 **Kuroshi Chalice:** RR nya imut? Kayak Devy enggak /PLAK/, Devy juga suka RR nya loh :'D. Keren banget ya RR nya. Wkwkwk, nasinya kayaknya udah matang dari tadi, malahan lama-lama jadi bubur XD. Ternyata Len yang menang Lice! Gimana perasaan Alice?. Jangan lupa, kasih Devy ide Rin nyanyi apa ya!.

 **Sakurai Yichii** : Arigatou Review nya Yui!. Ternyata Tsurugi kalah.. Devy sangat sedih Tsurugi kalah :"D. Tsurugi kali ini Tsundere nan aneh loh /PLLLLAAAKKK/. Jangan lupa vote Shindou di Chapter berikutnya, dan! Jangan lupa, kasih Devy ide Shindou nyanyi apa!

 **Yuuki-Megumi:** EKHM. Iya dah yang Fic nya nggak bejibun sama Typo, woi., kan aku udah bilang, kalau SakukiDevy nggak make Hp. Kelanjutanya buka Miku ama Tenma, Rin ama Shindou -_-. Its that a flame or not?, kalau bukan aku alhamdullillah. Makasih review nya Al. Vote nya di chap berikutnya. Jangan lupa kasih aku ide, Rin nyanyi apaan.

 **Guest:** Boleh kok Vote. Maaf kali ini bukan Tsurugi yang menang. Makasih Review nya!. Jangan lupa Vote Shindou atau Rin di Chap berikutnya!.

 **Chiao-chan Kumikawa:** Suka Fire Flower? Sama! XD. Wah ternyata Len yang menang? Gimana perasaan Chio-Chan?. Makasih untuk pujian nya, membuat Devy semangat 84!. Kasih Devy ide ya si Rin harus nyanyi apa!, jangan lupa Vote buat Chara kesukaan mu!

 **A/N: Gelo.. capek banget nulis balesan Review, malah ada 14 lagi O.o. makasih semuanya udah mau Review Fic ini! Devy seneng banget bukan kepalang!. Di Chap berikutnya usahain Chara kalin menang! Mau tau caranya?**

 **Kasih tau teman Fic kalian, untuk membaca Fic ini. (Suruh dukung Chara kesukaan mu) *ITUSIH MAU LU DEP!* Amvuuun!**

 **Vote lagu Chara yang terkenal. Itu bisa membantu readers lain terpesona dengan lagunya. (Dengerin lagu Chara lawan, apakah itu lebih bagus dengan lagu Chara kesukaan mu?) *ITUSIH MAU LU, BIAR REPIW BANYAK!***

 **Sering ke Fic ini kalau udah Update! *YEEE.. MAU LU DEP!***

 **Hikaru Yuuki:** Mendingan lu pada jangan percaya ama Author nista ini.

 **Author:** Kampret.

 **JAA NEE!** MAKASIH UDAH REVIEW!

 **SakukiDevy**


	4. Kagamine Rin VS Shindou Takuto 1

_Music VS Soccer © SakukiDevy_

 _Disclaimer: Vocaloid — Inazuma bukan punya saia._

 _A/N: Sorry UpDate lama..._

 _#4; Kagamine Rin VS Shindou Takuto_

Riuh suara penonton menggema seluruh ruangan Studio secara _Live_. Luka di pindahkan menjadi Host ke-dua, di gantikan oleh Author tersendiri.

Lampu Studio mulai menyala kembali, semua (para penonton) merasa senang pertunjukkan kembali ber-aksi. Author dan Luka tampil di depan muka Penonton (dan reader).

"Hallo semuanya, maaf _UpDate_ lamaa..," Hanya itu saja yang di bicarakan oleh Host pertama. Luka menghela nafas panjang, melihat aksi Host pertama.

"Baiklah! Kita balik di SVSM! Yaitu.. _Soccer VS Music!"_ Sahut Luka dengan senyum yang (tidak) tulus.

"Saia Megurine Luka dan ini Sakuki Mahou akan menyiarkan kembali MikuPa yang menjadi SVSM!" Semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Di babak ini, Rin dan Shindou akan bertanding.. siapa yang akan menang?" Tanya Luka dengan penuh harapan.

"RIIIN! / TAKUTOOO!" Semua memilih salah satu dari mereka, tak kala sengitnya pertandingan ini.

"Dari pada begitu... mari kita panggilan..

Kagamine Rin dan Shindou Takuto!" Lampu seketika di matikan bersamaan, Studio menjadi gelap gulita.

Para Host menyingkir dari atas panggung, mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah di siapkan.

Muncul lah salah satu lampu Studio yang menerangi panggung, lampu tersebut bukan menerangi panggung. Melainkan seseorang yang keluar.

Orang tersebut memakai bandana putih dan memilik rambut _YellowHoney_ , iris matanya seperti biru langit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagamine Rin?

" _Minna_! _Watashi no namae wa_ Kagamine Rin!" Salam Rin kepada makhluk yang ada di Studio MikuPa.

" _To, boku no namae wa_ Shindou Takuto!" Salah satu dari lampu yang lain mulai menerangi sang pemuda —berambut seperti pel *Plak.

"Baiklah! Saia yang sedang di tempat Host akan menyatakan bahwa mereka datang dan telah siap untuk bertanding!" Ucap Luka dari tempat Host, Sakuki hanya terdiam, tak peduli dengan omongan Luka.

"Permainan akan diiiiii muuulaaai!" Shindou mendahului Rin menyanyi, ia akan bernyanyi 'Yuuki No Harmony' (Lagu yang di sarankan Author Kagayaku Hoshina).

"Baiklah, aku akan menampilkam lagu _Yuuki No Harmony. Please Vote for Me_ " Ucap Shindou pelan, _backsound_ untuk lagu Shindou mulai terdengar.

Ia mulai bernyanyi dengan elitnya, demi teman² mereka —Yang padahal awalnya pengen demo.

"- _Motto tooku made yuuki hibikasete  
-Kitto mamoreru utagawanai shinjite iru yo  
-Te ni ireta no wa mae ni susumu chikara de  
-Oretachi wa mada shinka shiteru tochuu da" _Alunan musik terdengar sangat merdu, suara Shindou tak kalah lagi lebih bagus.

Rin mendengus kesal, sepertinya suara Shindou lebih bagus dari padanya. Tapi Rin percaya kalau Vocaloid seperti dia suaranya lebih bagus.

"Minna! Aku akan menyanyikan _Melancholic_! (Author Panda dayo yang mengusulkan)" Rin mulai berbicara, _soundtrack_ dari band Yamahoi mulai terdengar.

" _zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto  
zenzen shiranai uchi ni (yeah)  
kokoro ubawareru nante koto  
aru hazunai deshou_" Para penonton udah _melt_ dengan lagu Rin, Rin nge- _dance_ atau menari kecil.

Shindou hanya tersenyum kecil -sinis. Ia akan membalas nyanyian tersebut.

" _Ikou mezasu michi no kanata e  
Tachiagaru ketsui no me ni oretachi no kagayaki  
Zutto saki mo nakushitakunai  
Taisetsu na MONO no tame ni massugu ni susumu to chikaou_" Shindou menyanyi dengan suara indah.

Rin sudah kesal dengan nya, ia akan mengeluarkan suara yang paling terbagus dari _voicebank_ nya.

" _zenzen kidzukanai kimi nante  
zenzen shiranai×shiranai mon  
_ _「_ _nee nee_ _」_ _janai wa kono egao  
mata nemurenai desho..!_" Shindou mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan.

Para penonton sudah bingung mau milih yang mana? Apakah harus Kagamine Rin yang membawakan Melancholic atau Shindou Takuto yang membawa Yuuki No Harmony?.

" _Motto tooku made yuuki hibikasete  
Kitto mamoreru daijoubu sa tachi tomarazu ni  
Motto tooku made yuuki hibikasete  
Kitto mamoreru utagawanai shinjite iru yo..!_" Akhir dari nyanyian, Shindou menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan sepenuh hati.

Rin membuat senyuman yang hampir dengan _deathglare_. Ia akan mengakhiri nyanyian nya dengan indah ( & tulus, sepenuh hati, ikhlas :V)

" _zenzen tsukamenai kimi no koto  
zenzen shiranai uchi ni (yeah)  
kokoro ubaou to shiteta no wa  
watashi no hou damon×××_

 _sou iu jiki nano  
oboretai no itoshi no MERANKORII...!_" Para penonton teriak sekencang² nya, kedua peserta tersebut menyanyikan nya dengan indah.

Luka dan Sakuki langsung menyebarkan tentang pertandingan mereka dan tunggu _POLLS terbesar._

 _"_ RIIIN! Kami suka dengan lagu muuuu!" Teriak para Fans Rin, Rin hanya tersenyum yang membuat mereka _melting_ kembali.

"TAKUTOOO! Suara mu bagus bongol! (Binggo dah mainstream)" Shindou hanya membungkuk atas pujian mereka —Atau mungkin kena Osteoporosis dini?.

"Baiklah, kami sang Host! Telah menyatakan pertandingan mereka selesai! Kalian hanya tinggal meng- _review_ atau _Vote_ untuk Chara kesukaan kalian!" Ucap Luka dengan sangat semangat.

Miku beserta kawanan yang lain menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Bagus Rin! Suara mu bagus sekali!" Ucap Miku, Rin hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Menangkan pertandingan sepele ini!" Sahut Len, Rin mengangguk mantap.

Dan di seberang ssana terdapat percakapan singkat dengan Tenma, Takuto & Kyousuke.

"Suara mu bagus sekali Shindou, aku mengangumi nya, semangat" Kata Tsurugi dengan nada datar.

"Yaa! Semoga kau bisa menang.." Ucap Tenma dengan senyuman khas nya.

"Terima kasih kalian yang vote untuk _Character_ Fav! Kami dari Host SVSM akan menutup acara atau istilah nya bersambung" Ucap Luka, Sakuki udah nyelonong pergi.

" _ **VOTE FOR YOURE CHARACTER FAV!"**_

Pertandingan antara Kagamine Rin dan Shindou Takuto telah berakhir, tinggal menerima _Voting_ dari kalian semua.

"Terima kasih kalian para penonton, yang sudah mau melihat pertandingan mereka" Akhirnya Sakuki berbicara juga.

Rin dan Shindou mulai deg²an dengan hasil _Voting_. Saia, sang Author menunggu dengan _voting_ kalian untuk Chara Fav.

Terima kasih, sekian —SakukiDevy

 _ **A/N**_

Author: Terima kasih untuk;

 **Kagayaku Hoshina:** Eeeh, jangan marah Nee-chan, biarkan Tsurugi kalah... kan masih ada Shindou (xD) Arigatou Review nya. Dan juga saran Shindou harus nyanyi apa (:3)

 **Nekochanflat:** Shindou merupakan calon pacar Neko-nee! Nggak salah dengar tuh (;3) /plak. Terima kasih atas Review nyaaa.

 **Kaijouchii:** Yaaah, sayang sekali saran Rin harus nyanyi apa dari Emi-nee nggak masuk. Seneng yaah Len ada? Sakuki juga. Arigatou for youre review.

 **Panda Dayo:** Melancholic dari Panda-nee udah masuk tuh (;3) terima Terima kasih atas Review nya dan Vote untuk Rin!.

 **Rika Miyake:** Terima kasih atas Review nya dan Vote untuk Rin!

 **Guest** : Eheheh, mungkin saja Shindou bakal menang dan Rin kalah. Oh-ya, nama sebutan **Guest** apa yaa? Biar mudah di ingat (;3).. Arigatou for youre Review.

 **Sakurai Yuichii:** Jangan bersedih Yui-nee, harap saja kalau Shindou bisa menang (;3) Terima kasih atas Review nyaa!

 **Untuk kalian yang Fav/Foll/Review**

 **Terima kasih, dan Vote untuk Character Fav kalian di sini..**

— _Sekian dari SakukiDevy_


	5. Kagamine Rin VS Shindou Takuto 2

**Music VS Soccer** _Sakuki Devy._

 _Apa? Miku mengadakan konser MikuPa live in Tokyo. Sebelum itu Miku punya cerita kalau pernah menemui Inazuma Eleven. Pertama kali bertemu yang menyedihkan._ Kini Kagamine Rin dan Shindou Takuto sedang bertanding, bagaimana nasib mereka?

 **Author ganti PenName jadi Futsunoyami** **Usagi**

 _[Kagamine Rin Vs Shindou Takuto]_

Detak jantung Shindou terdengar berdegup kencang, apakah dia akan kalah atau dia akan menang? Semua yang menentukan adalah Reader. Bagaimana dengan Kagamine Rin? Dia yakin dirinya akan menang, dengan muka yang tampak percaya diri, suara cempreng /plak. Maksud saya suara nyaring /plak. Dan maksud saya lagi suara indah nan nyaring akan memukau para penonton dan reader.

 _[Dengan minta maaf, Author mengatai Vocaloid ini :"v]_

Sang Host, Megurine Luka. Dia berjalan ke atas panggung megah yang seharusnya menjadi panggung Hatsune Miku yang mengadakan MikuPa, sekarang mengubah suasana menjadi pertandingan nyanyi. "Semuanya! Saya Megurine Luka, akan menampilkan Usagi!" teriak dia dan cahaya langsung menyinari bangku VVIP.

"Terima kasih semua yang Review dan Author sedang Hiatus sekian lama ini.. _Arigatou_!" ucap Usagi yang di kenal Sakuki membungkuk terkena Osteoporosis dini, sekarang ia duduk kembali.

Para Fans tak henti-henti menjerit dengan kekhawatiran mereka akan halnya para Character kesukaan yang akan kalah, tapi bagaimana jika mereka seri? Atau Vocaloid yang menang? Mari kita liat bacotan Megurine sang pemilik rambut pink indah.

"OKAAAY~ Semuanya saya sudah baca Review yang di Vote Reader! Siapakah yang MENANG?!" teriak Megurine dengan menekan kata 'menang', dan demikian pula para Reader /?/ dan para Fans teriak kencang memanggil nama Characternya dengan lantang.

"TAKUTOOOO~~ _WAIFU_ MU MENDUKUNG!" teriak mereka yang sudah tidak resmi menjadi _Waifu_ Shindou sang pemilik rambut pel /?.

"Kita lihat di samping! BAGAIMANA DUKUNGAN RIIIN~" tanya Luka dengan muka unyu ala binatang Tako-nya. Mengharapkan sebuah dukungan besar, Rin langsung muncul tiba-tiba walaupun tidak di suruh.

"WUUAAAH! _MOE-MOE_ RIN-NYAN~ KITA BAWA KARU(ng)— MAKSUDNYA PENJA(ra)—AARG~ WI LOP YU~" teriak mereka sambil menujukkan karung serta penjara _Moe._ Mungkin mereka sedikit RipEnglish, karena tidak di Italic.

Rin langsung merinding, buru-buru nyari abangnya si Kagamine Len, dan pas liat sedang pelukan dengan—OH NO! GAKUPO :v. Tidak-tidak, pikiran Rin tidak sehebat Fujo, Len hanya makan terong dan Gakupo sang rambut ungu menangis tersedu-sedu. Mungkin adegan ini agak _Ackward.._

Megurine Luka meminta diri dan berniat menemui Kaito sang penyuka _Aisu._ Tapi di balik semua ini, yang menyatakan menang dan kalahnya penyanyi adalah Kaito. Ia sibuk memainkan HaPe nya karena sedang baca—bacotan—review Reader maupun Author, jadi Miku merasa aneh dengan dia. Luka menghampirinya dan menanyakan siapa yang akan menang, Kaito mengasih HaPe-nya lalu membaca banyak Review dari Reader yang kini sudah 28 kicauan.

"Menarik~" ucapnya ala Hange di Fandom sebelah, Luka langsung senyam-senyum enggak jelas dan membuat semua ketakutan tingkat dewi permaisuri /ngek.

Sesampainya di atas panggung, semua langsung ngajak ribut dan suara teriakan tak henti-henti. "Mari kita sambutkan! SHINDOU TAKUTOO~" semua langsung bersorak 'hore' walaupun baru pertama kali mereka mendengar suara nyanyian Takuto.

Shindou langsung naik ke atas panggung dan tersenyum bak dewa dan membuat semuanya meleleh, Rin langsung panik. _Apa ini?_ Sepertinya Rin langsung kaget, Fans-nya mulai membanyak walaupun kurang terkenal, dengan amarah besar Rin menatap horror ke tempat duduk para penonton di belakang panggung. Dampaknya tidak terlalu besar, tapi di antara mereka ada yang sadar.

"Hoho~ Takuto-sama pasti menang!" ucap Akane bangga, Midori dan Aoi hanya memasang muka pas-pasan /enggak nyambung.

"Hualah, paling Rin-chan yang menang." Dari kejauhan, maksudnya di dalam gedung ini Neru sudah meyakinkan bahwa Rin yang akan menang. Walau hanya tebakan.

"SEMUANYA! TERIMA KASIH SUDAH VO—" "WOI! ANE KAGAK NAIK NIH?" berkat suaranya yang nyaring, Luka sadar belum memanggil nama Rin, dengan kepasrahan /?/ Luka memanggil namanya.

"WOKEH, INI DIA RIN-NYAN~" dengan ala _Neko,_ semuanya sudah siap siaga ala Scout Legiun /salah fandom/ membawa karung.

"SEMUANYA! KITA SUDAH UMUMKAN! BAHWA PEMENANGNYA ADALAH!" jantung yang tadi di dada bergerak ke dengkul /?. Merasakan kekhawatiran serta gugup dan merasakan hal-hal aneh, kita panggilkan—/?

"ADALAH~~" mari kita hitung bersama-sama semuanya untuk menentukan siapakah yang akan menang..

 **1**

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **3**

 **.**

 **4**

 **.**

 **5**

 **6**

 **7**

 **8**

 **9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **10!**

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH **SHINDOU TAKUTOOO~"**

"YEE KITA MENANG BUUNG!"

"HUANJIRR! GUA LEBIH KEREN!"

"Sudahlah Kagamine-san, aku yang menang di sini"

"PEDE AMAT LOE!"

"RIN-CHAN! JANGAN NGAMBEK!"

"HUAAA RIN-NEE, KENAPA KAMU ENGGAK MENANG? ABANG MU AJA MENANG! AH PAYAH!"

"MAKANYA JANGAN SOK PEDE"

"SETO! Kecilkan suara mu itu.. :v"

"SUDAHLAH TENMA, MEREKA SOK KETJEH :v"

"Hahaha! Yaah mungkin bukan keberuntungan mu Rin-nyan~" ucap Luka yang kena virus Hange dari Fandom sebelah.

Rin nangis tersedak-sedak /?/ Shindou menjadi merasa bersalah padahal ia juga setuju dengan acara demo-demoan enggak jelas, dengan pasrah Shindou mendekati Rin. Inazuma dan Vocaloid sedang adu mulut dan Shindou tidak mau ikut begitupula dengan Rin, apakah ini? /enggak jelas.

Oke, paragraf tadi entah saya ngetik apa. Yang jelas ini kayak ada hubungan konflik Shindou Takuto sang rambut pel ketjeh dengan Kagamine Rin yang unyu. Ruangan menjadi sepi karena ada tawuran mendadak di luar, suaranya yang berisik kedengaran ampe rumah-rumah kalian semua.

"Hei Kagamine-san," ucap Shindou, Rin menangis dengan pelan dan ala masih bocah polos.

"Mau apa kau di sini pria PEL :'v" ucapnya dengan garang sambil nangis jongkok /?.

Shindou mengusap rambut Rin, entah kenapa Rin merasa hangat dari pada belaian lengket /jangan ngeres/ Kaito yang suka megang Es Krim asal-asalan. Ketika Shindou mengelus, tangisan Rin menjadi reda, Shindou tersenyum dan Rin melihatnya dan membuat semburat merah.

"Ahaha, ternyata kau lebih imut dari pada Okatsu atau Akane.." ucap Shindou tulus, Rin menjadi panik dan rasanya ada sesuatu.

' _Apakah ini Ai? Jika iya, makasih tuhan :""v saya enggak jomblo lagi.'_ Batin Rin lalu tersenyum 1000 dewa ke Shindou, tetapi.. Kaito mengetahui itu. Ia tersenyum licik.

 **TO BE CONTINUE :v**

 **KASIH SARAN AUTHOR YA :v LAGU APA UNTUK**

 **HATSUNE MIKU**

 **AND**

 **MATSUKAZE TENMA**

 **A/N:** Akhirnya, ini Fic selese juga Chapter nya /?. Maksudnya bukan udah tamat, Author Hiatus udah kayak 1 tahun, jika iya berarti *JENG2* tidak ada apa-apa :b. Makasih kalian semua yang udah Review capek-capek /?/ Author bikinin teh dulu.. oke dari pada gak jelas mari kita balas Review-Review kalian~

 **Sakurai Yuiichi:** Hoho~ sekarang Papa Taku—/eh/ maksudnya Husbando /?/ Yui-nee menang, pas di liat baik-baik ternyata cuma Author Panda Dayo yang dukung Rin, mungkin suaranya cempreng /digiles. Makasih Vote nya, kasih saran dong tentang lagu untuk Matsukaze Tenma :')

 **Panda Dayo:** Yaah itu Rin enggak menang soalnya di bawa kabur Fans /digiles. Vote nya makasih sekali nanti aku #SpamReview /kok kayak Nistagarem. Hontou ni Arigatou Reviewnya! Kasih tau ya Miku enaknya lagu apa Ganbatte! /eh kok kebalik.

 **Kagayaku Hoshina:** Neechan! Neechan! Dedek Shindou menang! /?. Makasih Vote nya neechan, aku terharu sekaleh, kasih tau ya Usa tentang lagu Teman /eh typo. Maksudnya Tenma :v o yak, Matatagi Ichirana /nunjuk atas/ itu Author ya? Ah sudahlah. Pokoknya uke Endou udah menang! Jaa~

 **Nekochanflat:** Enggak kok, Neko-nee Waifunya Shindou /ngek. Makasih udah vote husvandoh /?/ terjintah :") akhirnya dia menang /terharu. Kasih tau ya Miku harus nyanyi apa~ dan kalau tau Tenma nyanyi apa :3 Jaa! Hontou ni Arigatou :v

 **Kaijou-chan:** Kaijoucchi, Kacang Ijo… huaaah terlalu banyak PenName pusing pala Usa /?. Ternyatah oh ternyatah /?/ Kaijou-nee memilih Shindou Takuto, ada apa ini? Asal milih? Kenapaaa? /digiles. Oke makasih Kaijou-nee udah dateng meRipiuw, Usa sangat tertolong /?. Nanti kasih tau ya Miku-chan harus nyanyi apa :* soalnya aku enggak tau Miku harus nyanyi apa. Lain kali main ke Fandom angker Inazuma /?.

 **Matatagi Ichirana:** Perasaan Author pernah liat PenName ini deh /?. Oke, makasih untuk ngeRipiuw, belas kasih Ripiuw itu sangat indah /ngek. Oke, kasih tau Author ya tentang Tenma harus nyanyi apa.

 **Lychees Crescent:** Namanya betul enggak Lecy-nee? :'v Usa ngasal namanya /digiles. Rambut halus maksudnya apa? Kata-kata itu bermaksud Takuto? /gaje. Oke enggak usah baca yang tadi, kasih tau Usa-chan ya Tenma harus nyanyi apa! Hontou ni Arigatou~

 **Thankyou for read, USAGi.**


End file.
